Quicksilver: Rogue Mutant
by roamingwyoming
Summary: Magneto's gone, but his son still lives to carry on his dream of world domination. Will Quicksilver become the next Magneto, or start a new dream all his own?


Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or the characters, especially Pietro, in any way, shape, or form. 

Ok, this is my second fanfic. The first one I will not be finishing because, well, I really think it sucked. I'm going to do a remake of it though. Anyway, the idea for this story popped into my head the other night when I was listening to my Moulin Rouge soundtrack. I don't know why, but I just started thinking of different scenes that I think Pietro would look really cool in. I think I was thinking of all this junk because I had just read my first Ultimate X-men comic earlier that day. It was really good too. Ummm, anyway, I don't know how long this will be, or what couples will be in it. I know I totally screwed up Pietro's personality, so if you review, which I hope you do, please don't bother me about this. Um, this note was too long, so on with the story! 

**Quicksilver: Rogue Mutant**

****

****Chapter 1: Hectic Mornings 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

"Pietro! Wake up! You're gonna be late for school!" yelled Lance. 'Ugh, Lance. Still likes that stupid X-geek, Kitty. If I was still leader, I'd...I'd... Ugh...' 

Pietro groaned as he sat up in bed. He was tired. Not just from lack of sleep. He was tired of all the anti-mutant groups out there. He was tired of not being able to walk down the street without having people point at you and whisper. He was tired of all the students at school yelling and throwing things at him during class. Students at school... School... He looked at his clock and noticed he only had about 5 minutes to get ready. Usually he would have been running about the room by now, trying to find a shirt to match his pants, brushing his hair, and most of the normal things most teenagers like him would do. Not today. He was too tired today. Tired of everything... 

He got out of bed and threw on some jeans and a dark blue t-shirt, with a light blue lightning bolt going across the chest. Some black tennis-shoes completed the outfit. He grabbed his backpack and walked down the stairs while running a hand through his hair. His bangs wouldn't stay back. They just kept sticking out to the sides, smaller pieces sticking out here and there. He didn't really care today. He looked out the window. The hate mobs weren't surrounding the house yet, and the rest of the Brotherhood had taken the opportunity to get to school. The jeep was gone. Pietro gave a frustrated sigh, and rushed out the door. He was at the school in a matter of seconds. 

The rest of the Brotherhood weren't here yet. Pietro started walking towards the front doors. Nobody was pointing at him and whispering today. Or maybe they were, and he just didn't notice. He decided he didn't want to go in the front doors today. He wanted to avoid everyone. He just wanted to be left alone. Unfortunately, things don't work that way if you go to school with the one person you hate the most. The seemingly quiet morning was broken by a loud cry of, "Hey Maximoff! Where's the rest of the loserhood?" Pietro pretended not to notice, and kept walking forward. He looked to his left and saw Evan walking towards him with a smirk on his face. The other X-men were not far behind. Then he looked towards the parking lot, and saw the jeep pulling up. Todd looked over at him and said something to the others. They all looked over to where he was, and started walking towards him. Pietro looked back to Evan, who was now staring at him, as where all the other X-men. 

"What do you want Daniels?" he sneered. Pietro just wasn't in the mood to be taunted by humans, much less other mutants, today. 

"Well, I'd really like to break your legs and grind your face into the dirt, but since I'm a nice guy and all-" He didn't get to finish. Normally, a comment as stupid as that wouldn't have gotten to Pietro, but today he wasn't feeling like the Pietro everybody knew: arrogant, sarcastic, and the school's biggest flirt. No, today he felt different. He was starting to believe in all his Father's ideas and reasons. He always knew that humans would never accept them, and he now knew that any and all obstacles would have to be dealt with aggressively. He lunged at Evan, and tackled him to the ground. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Ok, that was a really short first chapter, and kind of boring. It will get better, I promise! I think... Anyway, Pietro will be kind of evilish in the story, and I don't think he should be like this, but I just thought of all this junk and had to write it down. Anyway, please review! Or flame, whichever you prefer... 


End file.
